1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for coiling or winding and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a device that winds straps such as those used for retaining cargo on a trailer of a tractor-trailer.
2. Related Art
Flat bed truck and tractor-trailer truck operators may employ as many as two dozen or so straps to secure cargo. Typically, the straps are composed of a woven fabric comprising a polymeric material such as nylon and include a metallic hook mounted to at least one end. The hooks and straps may be dimensioned from about two to about four inches wide and, generally, the straps may be as long as approximately 15 to 20 feet.
During use of a strap, the end having a hook may be connected to the bed of a truck or trailer and the opposing end may be connected to another strap via a suitable connecting device such as a strap or belt tightener. After the cargo has been transported to a particular destination, the straps and cargo are removed and, thereafter, the straps are preferably coiled or rolled up for storage in a neat and organized manner.
Many operators simply roll up the straps by hand which is a very repetitious and time consuming activity. Also, the repetitious nature of this activity, which may be performed in subzero conditions, may increase the risk of injury to an operator, such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,226 to Pickering, dated May 4, 1976 and entitled “Strap Coiling Mechanism”, discloses a hand-held strap coiling device that, as best seen in FIGS. 2 through 4, has a spool and handle mechanism 2 and a handle and guide mechanism 14. The spool and handle mechanism 2 includes a spool having a first cylindrical end 4 and a second split end forming two fingers 6 and 8. A radial crank arm 10 extends from the cylindrical end 4 which terminates in an axially extending handle 12. The handle and guide mechanism 14 includes a hollow cylindrical handle 16 adapted to overlie the cylindrical portion 4 of the spool and a radially extending disc-shaped shield 20. In operation, an end of a strap is placed between the fingers 6 and 8. The user grasps handle 16 and rotates the handle 12 to coil the strap about the spool ends 6 and 8 against the guide 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,454 to Potter et al, dated Nov. 2, 1999 and entitled “Strap Winder”, discloses a strap winder 20 that, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a planar oval base 21 and a hand grip 22. A strap guide 24 and a rotatable circular disk 29 that includes a hub 35 and a crank handle 36 are also mounted to the base 21. The hub 35 has two spaced apart sections 35a, 35b with arcuate outer surfaces. A strap 37 to be wound on the strap winder 20 includes a hook 38 that may be engaged with the hub 35. The strap winder 20 is held by the user in one hand and the disk 29 turned with the other hand drawing the strap 37 through guide 24, winding the strap onto the hub 35.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,534 to Weckter, dated Jan. 30, 2001 and entitled “Strap Roller Device”, discloses a surface mount strap roller device 10. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the strap roller device 10 includes a base means 11 having a mounting bracket 12 and a tubular member 15 welded thereto. The tubular member 15 includes a bore 16 into which a take up means 20 including an elongated member 21 is disposed. The elongated member 21 includes a first end 22 having a longitudinally extending slot 24 and a second end 23 that terminates in a handle means 30. In use, an operator inserts an end portion of a cargo strap into the slot 24 of the elongate member 21 and grasps the handle member 34 and rotates the elongate member 21 which takes up the cargo strap in a roll.
Each of the foregoing devices suffers from various deficiencies, including the necessity for arduous manual operation to wind up the strap. Both Pickering and Potter require two hands to simply stabilize and operate the rolling device and thus improper feeding of the strap is likely to occur. Weckter provides no guide for the strap being rolled and requires that the device be mounted, via fasteners, to a “semi-truck trailer”.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strap winder that is easy to use, reduces the risk of injury, and does not require manual operation.